pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aggron
Aggron (Japanese: ボスゴドラ Bossdra) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Aggron is best described as a monster. It bears a dragon like appearance with iron plates over its entire body, horns, and claws; this Pokémon was built for battle. Some say that it looks partially like a castle wall. Evolution Aggron evolves from Lairon at level 42, and is the final evolution of Aron. It can further evolve into Mega Aggron with the Aggronite. Game info Pokemon Conquest Aggron plays an important role in Pokémon Conquest, as the Partner of Ieyasu, the Warlord of Valora, with a +2 Iron Head. Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Evolve Lairon |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Lairon |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Lairon (Diamond Only) |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Lairon |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Lairon |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Lairon (White Only) |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Lairon/Clay Tunnel |b2w2rarity=None/Rare |xy=Evolve Lairon (X Only) |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Evolve Lairon |Trozei=Phobos Drill Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Lairon |PMD2=Evolve Lairon |Ranger2=Volcano Cave }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. This Pokémon vigilantly patrols its territory at all times. |sapphire=Aggron is surprisingly protective of its environment. If its mountain is ravaged by a landslide or a fire, this Pokémon will haul topsoil to the area, plant trees, and beautifully restore its own territory. |emerald=Its iron horns grow longer a little at a time. They are used to determine the Aggron's age. The gouges in its armor are worn with pride as mementos from battles. |firered=It claims a large mountain as its sole territory. It mercilessly thrashes those that violate its space. |leafgreen=It claims a large mountain as its sole territory. It mercilessly thrashes those that violate its space. |diamond=While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns. |pearl=While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns. |platinum=While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns. |heartgold=You can tell its age by the length of its iron horns. It claims an entire mountain as its territory. |soulsilver=You can tell its age by the length of its iron horns. It claims an entire mountain as its territory. |black=While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns. |white=While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns. |black 2=It claims an entire mountain as its own. The more wounds it has, the more it has battled, so don't take it lightly. |white 2=It claims an entire mountain as its own. The more wounds it has, the more it has battled, so don't take it lightly. |x=It claims an entire mountain as its own. The more wounds it has, the more it has battled, so don't take it lightly. |y=While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns. |or=Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. This Pokémon vigilantly patrols its territory at all times. |as=Aggron is protective of its environment. If its mountain is ravaged by a landslide or a fire, this Pokémon will haul topsoil to the area, plant trees, and beautifully restore its own territory.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 306 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 306 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 306 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 306 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 306 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 306 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Aggron BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr = Aggron BW.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Aggron XY.gif |orasspr = Aggron XY.gif |VIback= AggronBack XY.gif |VIbacks=}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime It first appeared in AG022: A Hole Lotta Trouble under the ownership of Steven Stone. It was used to battle with Team Rocket. *Steven's Aggron *Johnny's Aggron *Butch's Aggron *Brendan's Aggron *Head Engineer's Aggron *J's Client's Aggron *Conway's Aggron *Paul's Aggron Trivia *Its Mega Evolution is the only one to lose a type without replacing it with another, in this case, the Rock-type. * Mega Aggron has a base Defense stat equal to that of Shuckle. Origin Its name is probably composed of the words "aggressive" or "aggravate" and "iron". Gallery 306Aggron_AG_anime.png 306Aggron_Dream.png 306Aggron_Mega_Dream.png 306Aggron_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg Red Army Aggron.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon